


Didn't See You There

by illsanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: Chris quite literally didn't see Eva there, until he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the worst I've written, but I liked the idea of the au (as usual), so here it is. Probably will be edited more later.

“Noora! You can’t leave me here alone!” Eva protested.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll just be a minute.” Noora responded, as she hovered over the couch.

“Promise? Because one of these predators seems to be looking this way, and I am not looking forward to any interaction with any of them – especially since I’m with Jonas.” Eva muttered, trying to discreetly look towards the boy that had been staring at her general vicinity for quite a while now. 

“Eva, they’re just boys. They won’t bite,” Noora laughed as she walked away. 

“You don’t know that.” Eva muttered under her breath, and just then the boy started making his way over to her. He must’ve been really drunk because he was leaning on person after person. Great. A drunk third year who’d been staring her down all night, just what she needed!

He plopped down beside her, throwing his head back and looking towards the ceiling. He had shades on, and Eva couldn’t help but wonder if he was the cockiest out of all the third years because who on earth wears shades at a party. Like actually on his eyes indoors where it’s already dim enough. 

He didn’t say anything so Eva just sat there as well, quietly sipping her drink. She didn’t need to strike up conversation if he wasn’t planning on it. But, Eva really did hate awkward silences. Ok, maybe it wasn’t completely silent what with the music playing and people talking – but that’s all in the background. 

“Hi.” Eva said, breaking the silence. She hated that she just couldn’t sit there and remain silent. He’d probably leave soon enough; she didn’t have to start up a conversation. But, what’s done is done.

“Hi?” He murmured, turning his head in her direction. 

“Why are you wearing those sunglasses?” She asked, not able to keep it in.

“I’m sensitive to ultraviolet light,” he said. Eva looked at him sceptically. 

“I think we all are.” She snipped.

“Are we all blind?” He retorted.

“You’re blind?” She asked. Eva was surprised, she was sure that Vilde would’ve informed about a blind student – or anyone for that matter. Yet, she hadn’t known.

“You don’t know? Usually girls chase me, thinking I’m helpless and need them to survive.” He laughed.  


“Are you?” She asked.

She watched him, as he sighed, he stretched his arms and put them behind his head and she saw the angry red marks just as they disappeared back into his sweater.

“I don’t like to think I am,” he answered. 

She kept staring at him wondering what to say. She didn’t know if she wanted to ask him to take off the sunglasses or if she wanted to ask him about the scars on his wrists. 

“You’re wondering what my eyes look like,” he said with a sigh, taking off his glasses. “I was born blind, so my eyes look – for lack of a better term, normal.”

Eva reached up waving her hand in front of his face.

“I can feel you doing that.” He laughed. Eva drew her hand back sheepishly. 

“But you can’t see it?” She asked.

He laughed again. “Blindness is different in everyone. I don’t see much, just what can be described as faded shadows in what’s already pitch black.”

“Can I…” Eva trailed, not sure why she was so nervous because although she didn’t go out much or talk to many people she wasn’t shy.

There was something about this boy. Something different.

“Can I touch your face? I know that sounds ridiculous and you’re totally inclined to say no, which you know but—” she rambled on, and his laughter interrupted her.

“Sure.”

She reached out tentatively, putting a hand on his face. Gently, she traced the outline of his features and brushed a finger over his eyes. He only flinched when her finger went over his eyes.

She pulled her hand back putting it in her lap. 

“Do you know what you look like?” She asked, in a whisper as if he was fragile and she had to be careful how she said things. By the way he was acting she knew she should be doing otherwise.

“People say I look beautiful. I’ve been told my whole life, but I think being blind really opens your eyes. Ironic right? But my point is, I can’t see so how should I be able to tell what’s beautiful, right? But, I had this grandmother – my father’s mother, and before she passed away I told her that she was beautiful, and do you know what she said? Well, she laughed and she said that it was the most meaningful thing she’d ever heard. She said that it was a true gift to be able to see past the surface and be able to call people beautiful.” He answered, and she felt herself lost in his words.

Jonas often called her beautiful, especially when he knew he’d pissed her off and messed up. Everyone said it at one time or another, and she’d just blush and argue with them. She’d say thank you and accept the compliment eventually, but it was human nature to deny it.

But, now she was wondering what’d it mean if someone like Chris called her beautiful. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I can still tell what everyone looks like.” He said, bringing her out of her own thoughts.

Eva grinned, and then responded with, “Alright. Show me.”

Chris reached out a hand, and traced it around Eva’s face. He felt her hair, and complimented her on how soft it was. Then as his hand came down to her neck, she flicked it away.

“Nice try, buddy.” She laughed.

He laughed and joked along with her, and then asked her for a paper and something to draw with. Eva was confused at first, but then she obliged finding things thrown around the table near them. Once Eva found them, she handed them to him making sure he was holding them properly. 

Eva watched as he began to draw. At first his sketches were slow, and then he began rapidly dragging the pencil across the paper. She watched as a portrait of her came alive. It looked just like her.

“Wow.” She breathed out when he handed her the finished copy. “You can really draw.”

“Well, Beethoven was deaf. Perhaps, being blind or deaf enhances your ability to perceive art.” He retorted. 

“You’re a bit brainy,” Eva laughed, “I think it’s hot.”

“You think it’s hot?” He questioned, laughing along with her.

“Yeah.” She answered. “But, I have a boyfriend,” she added, just so that he won’t get the wrong message. Wrong message? What message could she be giving with those words, other than one of course.

“Alright.” He laughed again, but this one sounded sour. As if he did care that she had a boyfriend. That sent a little pang through Eva, but she told herself she couldn’t care. After all, she had Jonas. “It might seem too soon to say, but I think you’re a beautiful person.” He murmured. There went another pang.

“So are you.” Eva responded. She was smiling, and even though Eva thought he probably couldn’t tell he still seemed to smile back. 

“I’m Chris, by the way.” He said, with a laugh. That lead Eva to realize they’d never introduced themselves. 

“I’m Eva.” She added.

They continued talking for the rest of the night, eventually getting to the scars on his wrists, and even though they’d known each other for a couple hours it’d felt like years.

Eva had almost forgotten about the fact that Noora had said she’d be back in minutes, and when Noora had arrived she smiled at Eva and reminded her about Jonas. And even though Eva kept repeating the name Jonas in her mind, she fell asleep thinking of Chris’ soft brown eyes and diamond mind.


End file.
